Two-Shot: Loco de amor
by Tsuyume
Summary: Kise se encuentra un día con que Yukio se está por ir de viaje pero contará con la ayuda de sus amigos para detenerlo. Sin embargo, las cosas no salen como se esperaría.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** "Loco de amor"

**Sumary: **Para Kasamatsu Yukio era locura nata, para Kise Ryouta se llamaba "amor".

**Pareja:** Kise x Kasamatsu

**Rating: **T

**Género: **Humor / Romance / Friendship

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes de "Kuroko no Basket" NO me pertenecen, son obra maestra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sama. No persigo fines lucro. Lo único que me mueve a hacer esto es ¡Mi amor al KiseKasa, KasaKise, KiKasa y todas las combinaciones posibles para esta pareja!

**Nota:** La historia transcurre en lo que el Hemisferio Sur conoce como "vacaciones de verano en diciembre". O sea, es diciembre, verano y el primer año de preparatoria de la Kiseki no Sedai terminó.

**Two-Shot: **"Loco de amor"

El sol brillaba con total plenitud en medio de un cielo despejado apenas adornado por unas cuantas nubes que, a los ojos de todos, lucían impecablemente blancas y esponjosas. No pasaban de las ocho de la mañana y las calles de la ciudad, si bien tranquilas, dejaban ver a mucha gente que salía a caminar disfrutando del estupendo día. Las parejas de la mano, los niños correteándose entre sí, otros tantos comprando helado.

Frente a una pequeña casa, un rubio tocaba el timbre de la misma, moviéndose como si se fuera a hacer encima. Se lo veía contento y por demás entusiasmado. Era el primer día de las vacaciones de verano y él sólo tenía pensado ir a un lugar.

Ante la insistencia, la puerta por fin se abrió dejando ver a una mujer mayor, que se acomodaba los anteojos para poder ver mejor al chico que estaba frente a ella.

Ryouta se sorprendió al ver a la anciana, ya que ésa era la casa de senpai y él vivía sólo. Un segundo después de examinar a la mujer, que apenas podía sostenerse en su bastón, Kise entrecerró los ojos mirándola con desconfianza. ¿Qué hacia una mujer en casa de senpai? Sin importarle la edad, al rubio modelo no le gustaba nada la idea de una mujer en casa de Yukio.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y qué hace en casa de Yukiocchi? —Preguntaba receloso mientras la pequeña abuela subía la vista para hablarle.

— ¿He? ¿Un farol parlante? —La anciana se acomodaba los anteojos mientras temblaba sobre su bastón.

— ¡No soy un farol! —Se quejaba incrédulo. — ¡Soy un chico!

— Ahhh ¿Qué quieres jovencito?

— Pregunto: ¿Qué hace usted en la casa de Yukiocchi? —Volvía a aclarar mirándola desconfiado.

— ¿Hablabas de Yukio-san?

— Sí, ¿Dónde lo tiene abuela? —Metía su cabeza por la puerta tratando de encontrar algo sospechoso en el lugar.

— ¡No seas fisgón, mocoso! —Retaba golpeándolo con su bastón en la cabeza.

— ¡Auch!

— Yo soy la señora Mayu, la dueña de la casa. Se la estaba alquilando a Yukio-san pero él ya se fue. —Explicaba tranquilamente. —Por lo que me dijo, salía de viaje así que me la dejó a mí.

— ¡¿Queee?! ¡¿Se fue?! —Gritaba Kise molestando a la viejita.

— ¡No grites que todavía no estoy sorda! —Volvía a golpear al cabeza hueca con su poderoso bastón.

— ¡Auch! —Se sobaba la cabeza para luego calmarse —Abuela, dígame ¿Adónde se fue?

— ¿Cómo? —Ponía su mano alrededor de su oído intentando oír algo.

— Que adónde se fue. —Volvía a decir un poco más fuerte.

— ¿Quién? —Respondía la incrédula anciana.

— ¡Yukio-san! —Decía casi desesperado.

— ¿Quién es Yukio-san?

— ¡El chico que le alquila!

— ¿Quién me alquila? —respondía la extrañada abuela sin tener idea de qué hablaba aquél jovencito.

La incredulidad de Kise no daba abasto, la abuela Mayu no estaba colaborando en nada y el rubio no tenía idea de cómo hacer para que recordara lo que le dijo hace cinco segundos. Finalmente el modelo se rindió.

— Haaa olvídelo… —Suspiraba dándose la vuelta derrotado mientras la anciana se encogía de hombros para luego cerrar la puerta. — ¿Y ahora qué hago? —Se decía Kise sin saber a quién recurrir.

— ¿Qué te pasa Kise-kun? —preguntaba de pronto una voz que salía de la nada.

— ¡Uwaah! —Saltaba Ryouta para luego ver que detrás suyo estaba Kuroko con un helado— ¡¿Hace cuanto que estás ahí?!— Preguntaba incrédulo pero, antes que el aludido respondiera, volvió a hablar — ¡Kurokocchi, me tienes que ayudar!— Pedía con lágrimas de cocodrilo— ¡Senpai se acaba de ir y no sé nada de él!

— Hm, llamemos a Momoi-san. —Aconsejó el peli celeste.

— ¡Claro, Momocchi seguro averigua dónde se fue! —Hablaba recobrando los ánimos y sacando su celular de inmediato para llamar a la pelirrosa. La cual no tardó en responder.

— "_¡Ki-chan! ¡Holaaa! ¡Hace rato que no me hablas, ne! ¿Qué es de tu vida? ¿Kasamatsu-senpai está contigo? ¡Mándale saludos!_

— Momocchi, Momocchi._ —_Trataba de hacerse oír. —Necesito pedirte un favor, es de vida o muerte.

— _¡Ah, no hay problema! ¿Qué sucede?_

— Necesito que averigües dónde está Kasamatsu-senpai ¡Por favor, debes darte prisa!_ —_Pedía en un ruego.

— _Déjalo en mis manos. —_Respondía sonriendo con confianza.

Acto seguido, ambos cortaron quedando en que Momoi lo llamaría en cuanto sepa algo. Ni bien Kise terminó de cerrar su celular, el mismo volvía a sonar.

— ¿Hola?_ —_Hablaba el rubio.

— _Ya lo tengo, Ki-chan. —_hablaba la pelirrosa sorprendiendo gratamente al rubio.

— ¡¿Tan rápido?!—Sonreía incrédulo.

— _Si quieres llamo más tarde._ —Se burlaba Momoi.

— ¡Momocchi! —Chillaba el rubio. Si lo hacía, lo mataría de la ansiedad.

— _Jajaja escucha, está en el aeropuerto del este. Su vuelo sale en 40 minutos. Mmm 39… —_Se corregía mirando su reloj.

— ¡¿Vuelo?! —Gritaba Kise incrédulo.

— _Sí, debes darte prisa. El aeropuerto te queda a 9 kilómetros, lo cual significa que te tomará por lo menos media hora en llegar y eso si te tomas un taxi ¡Ya! —_Apuraba la pelirrosa.

— ¡¿Hee?! —Trataba de asimilar tanta información, luego se le ocurría preguntar— ¿Cómo sabes dónde estoy Momocchi?

— _Jejeje bueno, intuía que si preguntaste por el paradero de Kasamatsu-senpai es porque primero…_

— Sí, bueno ¡Gracias por todo Momocchi! —Cortaba antes de que a la chica le dé ganas de hablar — ¡Un taxi, un taxi! —Miraba a todos lados, desesperado, tratando de encontrar uno con la mirada.

— Kise-kun —Llamaba Kuroko haciendo que el rubio deje de mirar para cualquier lado y se dé cuenta de que el peli celeste ya lo esperaba con un taxi.

Ryouta no esperó ni un segundo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se subió al mismo seguido por Kuroko y ambos partieron hacia aeropuerto en busca de Kasamatsu. Sin embargo, algo interrumpió sus planes. Apenas estaban por la mitad del camino cuando el vehículo tuvo que detenerse por un embotellamiento en la avenida principal. El semáforo estaba en verde y ellos no avanzaban ni un metro.

— Señor, ¿No puede apurarse un poco más? —Decía Kise por demás inquieto.

— Lo siento joven, pero es imposible. Embotellamiento de hora pico —Explicaba el hombre gordito que conducía, tocando la bocina por enésima vez.

— No puede ser… —Se tomaba los pelos con histeria mientras las lágrimas de cocodrilo amenazaba con salir.

*PIP PIP*

De pronto, una bocina sonaba cerca de la ventanilla del rubio haciendo que Kise volteé curioso. Si bien no la reconoció de inmediato, por el casco, el largo pelo rosa que sobresalía la delataba. En ese momento la chica lo saludó desde la moto haciendo que Kise la mirara sorprendido. Momoi se acercó un poco más para hablarle.

— ¡Rápido Ki-chan! ¡Sube! —Lo llamaba la sonriente pelirrosa, mostrándole un casco para que se lo pusiera.

— ¡Momocchi! —El rubio sonreía a más no poder, Momoi había llegado en el momento justo. De inmediato abrió la puerta del taxi para subir a la moto con la chica.

— Sólo pueden ir dos .Yo me quedo en el taxi, después los alcanzo. —Avisaba Kuroko ante la sonrisa comprensiva de ambos.

— ¡Gracias Kurokocchi / Tetsu-kun! —Se despedían mientras Momoi ponía en marcha la motocicleta pasando entre los autos y ganando ventaja.

La intuición de Momoi y los reportes en los noticieros acerca de las principales carreteras congestionadas, habían hecho lo suyo para que pelirrosa no dude en tomar la motocicleta e ir a socorrer a su rubio amigo.

En un par de minutos ya estaban circulando por la última autopista aproximándose rápidamente al lugar indicado. En ese momento, Kise sintió su corazón latir cada vez más fuerte. Por un lado, la adrenalina del momento estaba haciendo estragos en su pobre corazón, por otro, el miedo de perder a Kasamatsu le estaba dejando aturdido y terriblemente desconsolado. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus dorados ojos. Estaba a punto de llorar y esas no eran sus lágrimas fáciles de siempre.

— Tranquilo Ki-chan. Donde sea que esté… Lo voy a averiguar. —Calmaba de pronto Momoi sorprendiendo al rubio que sólo sonrió con más calma.

Sin duda, Kise contaba con sus amigos. Éstos habían hecho todo que estaba en sus manos para ayudarlo y él, menos que nadie, podía darse por vencido. Kise Ryouta haría hasta lo imposible por encontrar y detener a Kasamatsu. Si bien la situación lo acongojaba, pues por un lado tenía miedo, miedo de perderlo, un sentimiento de ira despertaba en su pecho. ¿Cómo fue tan egoísta de irse sin decirle nada? Cuando lo encuentre, lo golpearía. Lo golpearía por idiota y luego lo abrazaría tan fuerte que nadie podría separarlo de Yukio. Kise estaba confundido, lo único que sabía era que, ya sea para golpearlo o para abrazarlo, quería a Kasamatsu con él.

El camino llegó a su trayecto final y ambos ya podían ver el aeropuerto. Momoi aumentó la velocidad y, ya llegando, frenó de repente al ver la fila de autos que estaban estacionados frente al lugar. Sin embargo, no lo hizo a tiempo y terminó chocando a uno de los vehículos en la parte trasera.

— Rayos…—Se dijo de pronto una sorprendida pelirrosa. —Bueno, ni modo. ¡Vamos Ki-chan! —Dejaba la moto tirada en la acera y se adentraban juntos al lugar, mirando para todos lados buscando con la mirada al prófugo.

— ¡No lo encuentro Momocchi! —Se desesperaba Kise.

— No puede ser, ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Hablaba de pronto la chica haciendo que Kise atendiera a quienes les estaba hablando.

Frente a ellos estaban Aomine y Kagami que habían llegado por separado para renovar sus visas pero que terminaron encontrándose en medio del trámite.

— Que raro que no lo sepas. —Hablaba Aomine con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Yo no lo sé todo! —Se quejaba —Por cierto, choqué tu moto. —Confesaba como señal de venganza, sin mucha expresión.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —Vociferaba el moreno.

— Si, si. Bueno, a lo importante. —Momoi paraba los gritos de su amigo— ¿De casualidad, no vieron a Kasamatsu-senpai?

— ¿Kasamatsu? —Recordaba Kagami.

— ¡Ah, el chaparrito gruñón! —Se burlaba Aomine.

— ¡Senpai no es ningún chaparrito gruñón! ¡Tonto! —Protestaba Kise.

— ¿Qué hay con él? —Preguntaba un curioso Kagami.

— Sabemos que está a punto de tomar un vuelo pero no sabemos dónde está, se supone que debería estar en esta parte pero no lo vemos. —Aclaraba Momoi un poco exaltada.

Ni bien terminó de hablar la pelirrosa, Aomine y Kagami si miraron entre sí, como si supieran algo.

— Ah… Kise, Kasamatsu acaba de abordar su vuelo. —Comenzaba a relatar Kagami ante el asentimiento de Aomine y la mirada sorprendida del rubio.

— De hecho, su avión está a punto de despegar. —Señalaba Aomine hacia la pista de despegue que se visualizaba al costado de donde estaban.

Por el gran cristal del aeropuerto, Kise podía ver a un avión todavía parado pero que seguramente saldría en cualquier momento.

—_Vuelo 744, despegará en diez minutos. —_Avisaban por el alto parlante.

— ¡Es el suyo, Ki-chan! —Advertía Momoi.

— No puede ser… ¡Senpaaaiii! —Salía corriendo hacia el pasillo que lo llevaría a la pista del aeropuerto pero allí un guardia lo esperaba.

— No puede pasar. —Aseguraba un tipo de unos centímetros menos que Kise pero que bien podría duplicarlo en peso.

— ¡Pe-Pero, yo…! —Trataba de pasarlo pero el patovica que estaba por guardia era demasiado fuerte. — ¡Por favor! ¡Tengo que parar ese avión! —Decía desesperado.

— Ningún civil puede pasar a la pista de aterrizaje. —Volvía a aclarar sonando más molesto, tomando al rubio por los brazos y corriéndolo a un costado.

— ¿Y ahora qué hago? —Se lamentaba en voz alta y con ganas de llorar.

— ¿Qué sucede Kise-kun? —Aparecía de pronto Kuroko a su lado.

— ¡Uwah! ¡¿A qué hora llegaste?! —Decía el incrédulo rubio.

— No importa. Y no te preocupes, que ahí viene Momoi-san. —Indicaba señalando a la pelirrosa que, habiendo visto la situación, se aproximaba a paso coqueto hacia ellos pasando delante del guardia al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo llamando la atención del sujeto. Acto seguido la pelirrosa fingía un desmayo, por demás actuado, y todos los presentes corrían a auxiliarla, incluso el guardia patovica.

— ¡Gracias! —Kise aprovechaba que el tipo había descuidado su puesto para escabullirse entre la gente e ir en busca de senpai.

— ¡Señorita, señorita! —La socorría el guardia.

— ¡Rápido, rápido! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! ¡Que no ven que está embarazada! —Gritaba un "indignado" Aomine.

— "_¡Aomine-kun baka! ¡¿Me estás diciendo gorda?! ¡Yo no estoy embarazada!" —_Protestaba mentalmente la pelirrosa. —_"¡Embarazada tu abuela!" —_Una vena comenzaba a hacerse visible en la frente de la "inconsciente" pelirrosa ante la mirada burlona de Aomine.

.

.

Ni bien Kise pisó la pista, pudo ver como el avión señalado comenzaba a circular por la misma. El avión tomaba mayor velocidad y el rubio no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Ante la mirada estupefacta de Ryouta, el avión despegaba alejándose ante sus ojos. Los mismos que en ese instante comenzaron a llorar sin ganas de contenerse. Sus orbes dorados se bañaron en lágrimas al tiempo que su seño se fruncía con bronca contenida. Su mano subía a cubrir sus ojos pero sus quejidos lo delataban. No llegó a tiempo.

— ¡¿Y ahora qué?! —Se protestaba a sí mismo — ¿Y ahora que hago si senpai no está conmigo…? —Lloraba mirando el avión apenas visible en la lejanía del cielo.

— Pues, en primer lugar, dejar de llorar que todavía no me fui. —Hablaba de pronto una masculina voz que Kise reconoció enseguida.

— ¡Senpai! —Lo veía ante él y no podía creerlo, parecía un sueño. — Pe-Pero me dijeron que estabas en ese avión. —Señalaba ingenuo al que todavía podía divisarse pequeño entre las nubes.

— Bah, te tomaron por idiota, ¿Quién te dijo eso? —Inquiría Kasamatsu frunciendo el seño por la broma pesada que le jugaron a su kouhai.

.

.

— ¡AJAJAJAJAJA! —Estallaban en risas Aomine y Kagami viendo, a través del vidrio, la cara sorprendida e incrédula de Kise cuando vio a Kasamatsu.

Jamás se llevarían bien ni dentro ni fuera de la cancha pero cuando de jugar bromas estúpidas se trataba, no pudieron negarse a la tregua. Ambos muchachos chocaban los cinco y se tomaban el estómago que les dolía de tanta risa, mientras pequeñas lágrimas mojaban los bordes de sus ojos. Quien imaginaría que una broma al paso los podría divertir tanto.

— A-ho-mi-ne… —Hablaba una tétrica Momoi.

— Bakagami… —Kuroko sonaba molesto.

En ese momento, sólo pensaban en cobrárselas.

— ¡Oi, oi! ¡Satsuki, duele! —Se quejaba Aomine mientras la pelirrosa lo jalaba de la oreja hasta bajarlo a su altura.

— ¡AHOMINE BAKA! ¡¿Cómo le dices algo así a Ki-chan?! ¡Yo te voy a enseñar! —Se lo llevaba como madre reprendiendo a su hijo.

— Bakagami. —Sentenciaba el peli celeste.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —Decía Kagami, sin creer lo que le dijo su sombra, para luego sentir un golpe en el estómago que lo doblegó.

— Ahora sí que me hiciste enfadar... —Kuroko lo miraba mal y sus pelos se alzaban como cuando recién despertaba.

Kagami se sorprendía ante el cambio. De pronto una fuerza sobrehumana rodeó el cuerpo del peli celeste.

— No...No puede ser... —Hablaba Kagami, tragado duro, temiendo por lo que podría venir de eso.

— Ahora probarás mi ira... Kame...Hame...

— ¡WAAAAHHHH! —Corría el espantado pelirrojo alejándose de allí.

.

.

— Senpai... entonces… ¿Te vas?

— Pues claro, ¿Qué pensabas?

¡¿Qué pensaba?! Kise había pensado en tantas cosas para los dos, pero que él se vaya de viaje sólo nunca pasó por su cabeza.

— ¡Al menos pudiste haber avisado! —Chillaba el rubio.

— ¡Te dejé un mensaje en el contestador!

— ¡Eso no es avisar! —Volvía a quejarse, graciosamente, con lágrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos.

Kasamatsu no sabía qué decir. Tenía razón, eso no era avisar. Pero Yukio sabía que si le decía del viaje o hablaba para despedirse le sería imposible alejarse de él. Además sólo viajaba por pedido de sus padres que, prácticamente, lo obligaron a ir a pasar las vacaciones a casa de sus primos pues compraron los pasajes sin su permiso y sólo le avisaron un par de días antes de que el mismo saliera. De todas formas, el pelinegro no supo como decirle a Kise acerca del asunto. Y en ese momento le tocaba enfrentarlo pero no podía. Corrió el rostro no pudiendo verlo llorar, no pudiendo encontrar las palabras para el momento.

— En-Entonces… ¡Iré contigo! —Aseguraba el rubio.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Ni siquiera tienes pasaje! ¡¿O acaso quieres meterte de polizón?! —Reprochaba Kasamatsu.

— Pues, ¡Lo compraré ahora mismo! Y si no puedo… ¡Entonces sí, me meteré como sea! Pero si tú te vas senpai, yo… —Lagrimeaba ante la mirada estupefacta del capitán. — ¡Yo también iré! ¡Te seguiré!

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa...? —Comenzaba a hablar el pelinegro — ¿¡Estás loco?!

— ¡Sí! ¡Estoy loco por ti, senpai! — lagrimeaba con más ganas mientras Kasamatsu se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas.

— Baka... —Bajaba su rostro sonrojado y molesto.

— ¡Por favor senpai! ¡No me dejes! —Le pedía Kise abriendo sus brazos con súplica.

Kasamatsu se detuvo a verlo un momento. Por más que trató, no se libró de ver llorar a Kise. Por más que la evitó, la despedida golpeaba su realidad. Era momento de acabar con eso pues su vuelo no tardaría en salir.

— Escucha Kise. —Llamaba la atención del rubio que limpiaba sus lágrimas con su antebrazo y abría sus ojos, todavía nublados, para ver a Kasamatsu. — Si no te dije nada, fue justamente por esto. Sabía que me la complicarías. —Giraba su rostro a un lado luciendo algo enojado mientras un pequeño puchero se acentuaba en el rostro de Kise. — De todas formas… —Relajaba su expresión y volvía a mirar al rubio. — Es bueno que hayas venido. —Confesaba con una leve sonrisa sorprendiendo gratamente al rubio.

— ¡Senpaaaiiii! —Saltaba el modelo sobre Yukio, envolviéndolo en sus brazos, mientras una cola invisible se movía con entusiasmo.

— ¡OOOOII! ¡Kiseee! —Trataba de quitárselo de encima. — ¡Escúchame! —Decía, firmemente, zafando de sus brazos. — ¡Debes madurar, ser un hombre! —Aclaraba Kasamatsu ante la inocente mirada de Ryouta. — Eso significa: Nada de abrazos, nada de saltarle encima a la gente, nada de llorar por cualquier estupidez… — Enumeraba Yukio como si de amaestrar a su cachorro se tratara.

Kise escuchaba, como buen niño, todo lo que Kasamatsu decía pero entendía muy poco de lo que hablaba. Lo único que quería era que dejara de hablar para así poder abrazarlo otra vez.

— ¿Entendiste? —Preguntaba el pelinegro pero sin si quiera inquietarse por responder, Ryouta volvía a abrazarlo — ¡Kiseee! —Reprochaba.

— Te voy a extrañar senpai… —Susurraba el rubio en el cuello de Kasamatsu, sorprendiéndolo.

Al parecer Kise entendió que la despedida había llegado. Yukio debía irse y, pese a todo por lo que pasó, Ryouta no podía hacer nada más.

Kasamatsu subía la mano para acariciar su cabeza, pasando sus dedos por el suave pelo del rubio. Sintiéndolo respirar sobre su piel, su pecho contra el suyo, de pronto se vio sin fuerzas para separarlo de él. Yukio tampoco quería acabar con el momento pero el tiempo es tirano.

— Debo irme… —Hablaba de pronto el capitán.

— Si… —Ryouta se separaba muy lentamente de él. — Que te vaya bie… —el modelo no terminó de articular palabra alguna. Kasamatsu había tomado el rostro del rubio entre sus manos para besarlo.

Ante la sorprendida e inocente mirada de Kise, Yukio no cedía a su agarre. El capitán de Kaijo dejó de lado todo lo que pensaba y sólo escuchó lo que su corazón le gritaba: "Bésalo".

Imposible separarse del rubio sin antes haber probado sus labios. Esos que tantas veces pidieron por él, esos mismos que no se cansaban de decirle cosas vergonzosas, esos mismos labios que reprochaban por cualquier tontería y que se habían vuelto, para el pelinegro, motivo de existencia. Los primeros que Yukio besó, los únicos que le interesaba besar. Tan suaves y finos que lo enloquecían al primer contacto, no queriendo separarse, ansiando sentirlos todavía más.

Ryouta no se quedaba atrás. De hecho, la mayoría de las veces, era él quien tomaba la iniciativa y ésta no fue la excepción. Sintiendo como el pelinegro sólo probaba sus labios repetidas veces y en todas las posiciones, fue Kise quien se encargó de convertir aquel dulce beso en uno fogoso. Después de todo, él era, según Kasamatsu, el pervertido de los dos. Lo abrazó por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo al suyo mientras Yukio se aferraba a su cuello sin ganas de soltarlo.

Sus bocas encajaban perfectamente en el acto más apasionado que sus corazones podían demandar en un momento así.

Sin embargo, la hora había llegado.

Los besos se fueron acortando hasta convertirse en un pequeño beso de despedida. Sus brazos fueron perdiendo fuerza hasta soltarse lentamente.

— Ya es hora… —Soltó de pronto Kasamatsu.

— Si… —Ryouta ocultaba su tristeza con resignación.

— Quita esa cara, te llamaré en cuanto llegue. —Avisaba el pelinegro haciendo sonreír al rubio.

Kise mantuvo su sonrisa hasta que Yukio volteó para ir hacia su avión. Cuando dejó de verlo, soltó ese llanto que se estaba ahogando en su garganta. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba a causa del gimoteo, y las lágrimas mojaban su mano, que había subido para cubrir sus ojos llorosos.

.

.

El personal del avión terminaba de acomodar a los pasajeros en sus asientos. Llevando a cabo hasta la última de las normas del protocolo de seguridad para despegar. Yukio estaba del lado de la ventanilla. No dudó en mirar hacia el exterior y entonces se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Afuera, Kise lo miraba con cara de perro mojado. Kasamatsu cerró los ojos con fuerza para luego girar un poco su cabeza, no queriendo llevarse como última imagen esa tristeza del rubio. Un momento después, tomó fuerzas para volver a ver hacia él pero Ryouta ya no estaba. El pelinegro abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no sabía si lo había soñado o si en verdad estaba allí y se fue por el hecho de que Kasamatsu le corrió la mirada. Se dejó caer sobre el respaldar de su asiento algo confundido, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no haberlo herido.

— "_Señores pasajeros ajústense los cinturones que estamos a punto de despegar…" —_Comunicaban por el altoparlante.

"Esa voz", pensó Yukio y ya creía que se estaba volviendo loco. Era la misma voz que…

— "_Sujétate senpai~"_ —Agregaba la dulce voz que Kasamatsu por fin reconoció.

Los ojos de Kasamatsu se abrían a más no poder. Su corazón pasó de 70 a 120 pulsaciones en un segundo.

"_¡Waaahhh nos va a matar!",_ se decía mentalmente el pelinegro para no armar un alboroto entre los pasajeros.

Yukio se tomaba de los pelos, histérico, de sólo imaginarse qué rayos hacia el rubio en la cabina del piloto.

Ojojo como me gusta escribir payasadas. Loca de amor estoy yo por este par */0/*

Bien, esto es un "Two-Shot" así que todavía falta un segundo y último capítulo. Si lo dividí fue porque se me estaba haciendo un One-Shot muy largo ejeje. Desde ya, si te gustó ésta loca historia, prueba con "Arruinando la sorpresa" o "Kaijo Complot", éstas son otras de mis delirantes creaciones *0* Mi nombre es Tsuyume y me despido pero no sin antes decirles:

¡ARIGATO GOZAIMASU POR LEER! n_n /


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** "Loco de amor"

**Sumary: **Para Kasamatsu Yukio era locura nata, para Kise Ryouta se llamaba "amor".

**Pareja:** Kise x Kasamatsu

**Rating: **T

**Género: **Humor / Romance / Friendship

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes de "Kuroko no Basket" NO me pertenecen, son obra maestra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sama. No persigo fines lucro. Lo único que me mueve a hacer esto es ¡Mi amor al KiseKasa, KasaKise, KiKasa y todas las combinaciones posibles para esta pareja!

**Nota:** La historia transcurre en lo que el Hemisferio Sur conoce como "vacaciones de verano en diciembre". O sea, es diciembre, verano y el primer año de preparatoria de la Kiseki no Sedai terminó.

**Two-Shot: **"Loco de amor"

La marea subía y bajaba mojando la orilla de la playa que se secaba rápidamente por los fuertes rayos de sol, los mismos que cubrían de calor toda la isla. De un lado. Lo único que se podía ver era la abundante vegetación de la misma, palmeras y frondosos árboles, de una altura por demás admirable. Por otro lado, el mar, en su majestuosa inmensidad, bañaba toda la costa del lugar. Tranquilo, infinito, azul.

En medio de ese cuadro paradisíaco, un joven corría por la orilla de la playa, chapoteando en la marea del océano que llegaba hasta sus pies. Sus cabellos dorados brillaban a la luz del sol; su camisa, desabrochada en el pecho, flameaba por la suave y cálida brisa que lo acariciaba. Detrás de él, un joven de cabello corto y negro lo seguía aproximándose cada vez más. Su remera flameaba al igual que la del rubio; su cabeza recibía directamente los rayos del sol; sus ojos, de un inigualable color azul no lo perdían de vista. Ninguno detenía su nadar, ambos corrían por las orillas del mismo paraíso.

— Kise… —Se oía a lo lejos pero envés de detener al rubio éste apuraba su trote. — Kise —Volvía a clamar la voz pero el rubio ni siquiera volteaba a ver. —¡KISEEEEE! ¡VEN AQUÍ MALDITO ESTÚPIDO!

— ¡UWAAHHH!

Por más que corría, Kasamatsu no podía alcanzarlo, Kise era demasiado rápido. La ira del mayor era por demás gráfica gracias a la vena que palpitaba en su frente y los dientes que apretaba y mostraba como si fuera a atacar a alguien.

— ¡TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO LOCO! —Atinaba a gritar mientras se sacaba uno de sus zapatos para lanzárselo.

— ¡WAAAHH! —El rubio cubría su cabeza mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su huida pero no correría mucho más, pues el pelinegro ya se había cansado.

— Haaa… Haaa… —Kasamatsu se detenía para recuperar el aire mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre las rodillas, ya no podía más, llevaba horas siguiéndolo.

— ¿Senpai? —Ryouta se giraba a ver que Yukio ya no podía seguirlo más.

El capitán de Kaijo había llegado a su límite, se sentía un veterano no habiendo podido alcanzar a Kise, incluso utilizando su característica velocidad. Veía el agua mojar sus pies y un tic en su ojo izquierdo se acentuaba sin que él mismo pudiera hacer nada.

— ¿Senpai, estás bien? —Se acercaba Kise sonando preocupado por su estado.

— ¿Qué te parece? —Contestó Kasamatsu apenas subiendo la mirada con notable cansancio. —Maldición… —Recuperaba la postura mirando el panorama a su alrededor.

"Una isla desierta" era lo primero que venía a la mente del pelinegro cuando se paraba a contemplar el lugar en el que estaba. Allí no había la más mínima señal de vida a parte de ellos dos. Lo único que podían ver sus incrédulos ojos eran: vegetación, a lo Jurassic Park, arena y agua, que provenía del infinito e inmenso océano.

— ¡¿CÓMO RAYOS LLEGAMOS AQUÍ?! —Vociferaba al cielo tirando de sus pelos desesperado.

— Ay Senpai, ¿Ya lo olvidaste? —Decía Kise con una incrédula sonrisa. — Todo sucedió así... —Comenzaba a relatar ante la mirada alterada de Yukio.

************* FlashBack *************

Desde donde estaba, Kise podía ver perfectamente a Kasamatsu, sentado del lado de la ventanilla de aquel avión. Por más que quería, Ryouta no podía borrar esa mueca de desconsuelo que se dibujaba, sin esfuerzo, en su níveo rostro. Un par de segundos después, el pelinegro giró a verlo sorprendiendo al rubio, que no se lo esperaba, pero así como aparecieron, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, se esfumaron con la misma rapidez. Kasamatsu ya no lo miraba. En ese momento, Kise pensó que senpai no lo habría reconocido y estaba a punto de subir al avión para decirle que sí, que era él a quien había visto pero Ryouta no dio ni dos pasos hacia el avión cuando dos personas llamaron su atención.

— Todo está listo señor. —Explicaba una joven azafata.

— ¡Válgame! ¡Van a despedirme por esto! —Se lamentaba un hombre castaño apurando su paso junto a la joven. — ¡Maldición, olvidé la planilla del gerente! —Decía exaltado. — ¡Voy por ella, avise que ya estamos por despegar!

— Si señor. —La joven seguía su camino hacia el interior del avión mientras el hombre se daba media vuelta hacia una parte exclusiva del aeropuerto.

Por lo que pudo observar Kise, el hombre en cuestión era uno de los pilotos y al parecer había llegado tarde. Para colmo, olvidó la valiosa planilla, obligándolo a regresar hacia el vestuario para buscarla.

— ¡Bingo! —Sonreía el piloto al encontrar lo que buscaba.

Sin embargo justo cuando estaba por darse la vuelta para salir, ve que la puerta se cierra y hace un sonido demasiado conocido.

— ¿Qué? —Intenta abrir la puerta sin éxito. — Que demonios… —La habían cerrado con llave.

.

.

— ¿Solucionado señor? —Preguntaba una azafata que esperaba al piloto en la puerta.

— Eh… Sí, claro. —Kise sonreía lo más normal que le salía.

Habiendo tomado prestado uno de los uniformes que vio en el vestuario, Kise usaba un impecable traje de piloto; por otro lado, el pelo castaño no fue problema pues consiguió la peluca de un señor que se había quedado dormido en la sala de espera que tenía el aeropuerto.

— Muy bien. —Acto seguido la sonriente mujer cerraba la puerta completando con el protocolo, ya listos para el despegue.

.

.

— Hasta que llegas Maki. —Saludaba el copiloto al recién llegado Kise que lo miraba con cara de "A quien le hablas" para luego darse cuenta que era a él.

— Ah, sí. Es que tenía ganas de ir al baño… —Constaba el rubio haciendo que el joven lo mire con cierto asco.

— Bueno… al menos llegaste a tiempo. —Sonreía burlón sorprendiendo a Ryouta. — Pensé que tendríamos que cancelar el vuelo…ajajaja.

— ¿Cancelar? Mierda… —Susurraba un incrédulo Kise al darse cuenta de que se hubiera ahorrado el cosplay de piloto. Pues con encerrar al original hubiera estado bien.

— Anda, toma el micrófono e informa que ya salimos. — Pedía el copiloto que terminaba de ajustarse el cinturón.

Con una sonrisa de feliz cumpleaños Kise tomó el micrófono para hablarle a los pasajeros y en especial a cierto senpai.

— "_Señores pasajeros ajústense los cinturones que estamos a punto de despegar… Sujétate senpai~"_. — Kise sonreía por demás entusiasmado.

— Bien, ya está todo listo. ¿Despegamos? —Sonreía mirando al "cosplay de piloto" sentado a su lado.

— Jejeje claro. — Reía confiado — ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? —Se preguntaba en voz baja mirando los mil botones y palancas que tenía en frente.

.

.

— ¡Oye, es fácil! —Comentaba Kise al copiloto después de haber despegado sin problemas, pues al rubio solo le bastó con copiarlo.

La sensación del rubio cuando por fin estuvieron en el aire no se comparaba con nada, tener las nubes frente a tus ojos lo había dejado maravillado. En su pecho, una mezcla de libertad y adrenalina hacían de las suyas para que Kise no deje de sonreír ante el increíble paisaje. Moría de ganas de que senpai conozca algo así.

— Señor, tenemos un problema. —Entraba en la cabina una de las azafatas.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Se adelantaba a preguntar el copiloto.

— Uno de los pasajeros se desmayó. —Comunicaba —No sabemos bien qué tiene, pero el pasajero que lo tenía al lado nos dijo que, durante el despegue, se lo veía por demás alterado. Es un joven. Está registrado como Kasamatsu Yukio.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Senpai! —Se asustó el rubio dejando su puesto y parándose de inmediato para ir a buscarlo.

— ¡¿Adónde demonios vas?! —Gritaba el copiloto viendo como se iba.

— ¡Señor, vuelva a su puesto! —Chillaba la azafata.

— ¡Pero es que…! —Caminaba por uno de los pasillos cuando ve que, de frente, venía Kasamatsu por demás alterado.

— ¡A un lado! —Lo empujaba yendo hacia la cabina del piloto con notable enojo.

— ¡Senpai!~ —Llamaba Kise viendo que no lo había reconocido.

Ni bien lo escuchó, Yukio sintió nacer su instinto asesino. Lentamente se giró hasta encarar al seudo piloto que tenía enfrente. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él otro tipo con las mismas intenciones apareció.

— ¡Es un impostor! —Salió de la cabina de equipaje el verdadero piloto que había logrado subir al avión.

— ¡UWAAHH! —Kise se vio descubierto.

— ¡Atrápenlo! —Ordenaba el piloto que contaba con la ayuda de las azafatas que lo reconocieron enseguida.

— ¡Nunca! —Kise tomaba a Yukio de la mano y comenzaba a correr por los pasillos ante la mirada exaltada de los pasajeros que no sabían que sucedía.

— ¡No dejen que escape! —Volvía a ordenar.

— ¡Kiseeee! —Gritaba Kasamatsu pidiendo que se detenga, incluso se había aferrado a una maleta pero terminó llevándosela consigo.

— ¡No nos van a separar senpai! Wajajaja —Reía a lo maniático asustando al pelinegro.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! —Decía incrédulo viendo como Ryouta había visto los paracaídas cerca de la puerta.

— Oye…esto nos puede servir… —Sonreía en el rubio mirando a Kasamatsu que no borraba su cara de estupefacción.

************* Fin FlashBack *************

— Y luego nos tiramos con el paracaídas y… ¡Aquí estamos! —Explicaba Ryouta como si nada.

— ¿Dónde se supone que estamos…? —Continuaba Kasamatsu con un notable tic en el ojo.

— Bueno… —Kise miraba a su alrededor. —Yo diría que es una isla…

— ¡Por supuesto que es una isla! —Gritaba Yukio — ¡Ahora hay que buscar algo de comer antes de que me ponga de mal humor y termine usándote de bote para salir de aquí! —Reclamaba el pelinegro caminando a zancadas hacia la jungla en busca de comida.

— ¿Todavía no estás de mal humor? —Se preguntaba un incrédulo Kise.

En ese momento, algo llega a la orilla de la playa golpeando los tobillos de Kise. Cuando el rubio bajó la mirada se encontró con una maleta y, por un segundo, se extrañó de verla ahí pero luego recordó que Kasamatsu la tenía cuando cayeron en el paracaídas.

— Ah…esto es de senpai… —Recordaba sentándose en la arena para luego abrirla.

La idea de encontrar ropa o incluso comida, se esfumó de inmediato. El rostro de Kise tomó un color rojizo y sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa pervertida se dibujó en él. En la maleta de senpai sólo podían verse varios "sex toys", además de una manta y una almohada.

— No sabía que eras de "esos", senpai… —Habló de pronto llamando la atención de Yukio que no se había alejado demasiado.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Se giraba un extrañado Kasamatsu.

— ¿Quieres jugar? —Kise sonreía cual sexy modelo al tiempo que sacaba un látigo negro que jugaba en sus manos.

— ¡Pero qué demonios! —Se sonrojaba el capitán. — ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! —Gritaba molesto y sonrojado.

— Pero si tú lo traías. —Explicaba el incrédulo rubio.

— ¡ESO NO ES MIO ESTÚPIDO!

— ¡Lo saqué de tu maleta!

— Que… —El consternado Yukio se acercó y reconoció la maleta, era la misma a la que se había aferrado para soltarse del rubio pero que terminó llevándose consigo.

— ¿Podemos quedárnosla? —Sonreía el rubio moviendo una cola inexistente.

— ¡NOOOO! —Vociferaba un rojo Kasamatsu aturdiendo a Kise, que parece que volaría con la tempestad de su voz.

De inmediato Yukio le quitó la dichosa maleta para luego revolverla buscando algo realmente útil. Al ver que no tenía nada comestible, más que ropa interior, se la llevó al mar.

— ¡Espera senpai!

— ¡Nada, pervertido! —Terminaba de gritar para luego tirarla al océano y dejar que la corriente se la lleve.

.

.

— Tengo hambre… —Se quejaba Ryouta volviendo a tirar de la remera de Yukio, que caminaba sin rumbo.

— ¡Ya te dije que yo también! —Respondía el pelinegro mientras corría las plantas del lugar para así poder pasar.

Llevaban horas buscando algo de comer pero sólo encontraban plantas y más plantas, ninguna con bananas o cocos como en las películas. Ni siquiera un suculento monito. Estaba anocheciendo y todavía no había probado bocado. Kasamatsu caminaba al frente, apartando la maleza, mientras Kise se aferraba a él con una mano, para no perderse, y con la otra arrastraba el paracaídas la manta y la almohada que había salvado de la maleta antes de que Yukio la tirara. Él no quería dormir en el suelo.

— Tengo mucha hambre… —Volvía a decir como disco rayado. — ¡Al diablo con la dieta! —Rezongaba como niño caprichoso.

Ante la mirada extrañada de Yukio, Kise acomodó el paracaídas y la manta en el suelo para sentarse sobre ellos y sacar de sus bolsillos varias golosinas. Un par de chocolates, varias barritas de cereal, y dos alfajores eran todo su arsenal. Es que fue lo único que logró tomar del avión pero su dieta no lo había dejado probarlas. Sin embargo, el hambre ya lo estaba fastidiando demasiado, así que no le quedaba otra más que comerse las golosinas y después bajarlas gimnasio.

— ¿Quiereshh shhenpaai? —Ofrecía con la boca llena de chocolate al desencajado pelinegro que lo miraba con un aura asesina.

.

.

— Pero yo la traje para mi… —Lloraba el rubio al ver que Kasamatsu se había quedado con la almohada.

— ¡Tú tienes la manta! —Se quejaba dándole la espalda.

Ya había anochecido y no tuvieron más opción que detenerse. Sería imposible y, por demás peligroso, moverse por la jungla en la oscuridad de la noche. Ambos se acostaron sobre el paracaídas y usaron la almohada y la manta que Kise había arrastrado todo el camino. Sin embargo, al rubio no le era fácil compartir. Después de todo Yukio estuvo por tirarlas así no veía la razón por la que ahora se quiera quedar con alguna.

— ¡Pero no puedo dormir con el suelo en mi cabeza! —Volvía a gimotear el rubio.

— ¡Pues usa la manta de almohada!

— ¡Me congelaré!

— ¡No hace frío, Ryouta!

—…Qué… —El rubio no creía lo que había escuchado de senpai.

—Cállate… —Kasamatsu escondía su rostro dándole más la espalda.

Ese "Ryouta" había sonado demasiado confianzudo para Kasamatsu, que apenas podía ocultar el rubor que le generó llamarlo así.

— ¡Senpaaaii, me dijiste Ryouta! —Lo abrazaba por la espalda, inmensamente feliz.

— Ca-lla-te…

— Senpai…me hace tan feliz que llames así…ahora que no sé qué será de nosotros… —Confesaba Kise aferrándose más a su espalda.

No pasó ni dos segundos, cuando Kasamatsu sintió el lloriqueo del rubio en su espalda. El pelinegro se sorprendió, pues durante todo el tiempo Kise fue el más entusiasta de los dos pero en la oscuridad de aquella cálida noche, había sonado como el más débil.

Sin mediar palabra, Kasamatsu se fue girando hasta quedar enfrentado con Ryouta, que no dudó en aferrarse a su pecho tratando de calmar su respiración, no queriendo que lo vea llorar, no en ese momento. Pronto, dos brazos lo envolvieron al tiempo que sentía el mentón de Yukio sobre su cabeza. Kise no esperaba un gesto semejante, ante la sorpresa que le provocó su accionar subió la mirada para encontrarse con la calidez de los ojos de su mayor.

— Deja de llorar, tonto… —Su voz sonaba más suave de lo usual.

Era común ver los ojos de Kise bañados en lágrimas pero esas que derramaba en esos momentos no eran de las que Kasamatsu esté dispuesto a dejar pasar. Mientras uno de sus brazos hacía de almohada del rubio, el otro soltaba el costado de Kise para que su mano limpie los ojos del menor. Ante la anonadada mirada del modelo, Kasamatsu limpió sus lágrimas y corrió su cabello para contemplar su rostro. A la luz de la luna, la poca luz que lograba filtrarse entre las hojas de los arboles, Kise lucía como nunca antes su belleza natural.

— Modelo tenías que ser… —Susurraba casi en forma de burla.

Al oírlo, Kise no pudo evitar que un suave sonrojo se apodere de sus mejillas y más aún cuando lo vio aproximarse hacia él. Con ayuda de su mano, Kasamatsu también acercó el rostro del rubio para terminar de acortar la distancia entre ambos y así poder besarlo. El solo hecho de posar sus labios sobre los suyos, hacia que Kasamatsu no se conforme y quiera todavía más. Volvió a acariciar su mejilla y sin dejar de besarlo lo fue recostando posicionándose sobre él, con las rodillas a los costados de su cadera. Kise se aferraba a su remera sin ánimos de detenerlo. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro acerca de qué era lo que pasaría con ellos, de lo único que estaban seguros era de lo que pasaría esa noche.

— Es tuya… —Susurró Yukio después de acomodar la cabeza de Kise sobre la almohada.

El rubio se sonrojó al sentir ese susurro prácticamente en su oído y se puso como un tomate al sentir la lengua del mayor en su cuello. Su piel sentía como los besos se multiplicaban, de la misma forma en que las caricias se adentraban en su ropa. Pronto, la necesidad fue mayor; la ropa estorbaba y ésta era desprendida sin dar marcha atrás. Los ojos de ambos se embriagaban con el cuerpo del otro. Kasamatsu endulzaba sus oídos con los suspiros del rubio y éste disfrutaba de los besos y las caricias del mayor. La sensación, siempre indescriptible e inolvidable, de sus cuerpos juntos uno contra el otro, erizaba la piel de ambos. El dolor de Kise poco a poco se fue apaciguando pues Kasamatsu lo besaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, lo acariciaba como nunca se imaginó, dejándose llevar por la pasión del momento, por el amor de siempre.

El suave vaivén se había hecho desenfrenado, los suspiros se habían vuelto gemidos y el sudor comenzó a cubrir sus pieles tal y como el sonrojo lo hacía con sus mejillas. Kise no podía pensar en nada más, Kasamatsu estaba haciendo de él mucho de lo que imaginó pero la realidad del momento superaba al más dulce sueño.

Kasamatsu mordió el hombro de Kise evitando gritar mientras que Ryouta no se calló. Mitad por la mordida, mitad por el placer, Kise se desahogó en un sonoro gemido al sentir lo que le provocó la última estocada de Yukio.

.

.

Al final terminaron compartiendo. Los rayos de sol que llegaban hasta ellos, pasando entre la vegetación que tenían como cielo, demostraban como ambos dormían sobre la misma almohada y se cubrían con la misma manta, dejando al paracaídas como "colchón".

A lo lejos podían oírse uno que otro pájaro pero el silencio gobernaba por lo general. La luz del sol comenzaba a inquietar a Kasamatsu pero lo que terminó de despertarlo fueron los besos de cierto rubio modelo. Kise no pudo evitarlo, teniendo el cuello de Kasamatsu a su merced sólo era cuestión de acercar sus labios a él.

Yukio entreabrió sus ojos y se movió un poco haciendo que el Ryouta ya no pueda besarlo, se sentó dejando que el rubio lo imite. Luego, se giró a verlo con la cara de dormido con la que se encontraba en esos momentos y lo besó sin previo aviso para evitar que proteste por cualquier cosa.

— ¿Ustedes también aquí? —Preguntó de la nada una voz, sorprendiendo a Kasamatsu y Kise que de inmediato dejaron el beso de lado para mirar al extraño.

Kagami alzaba una ceja incrédulo y enseguida llegaban con él Momoi, Kuroko y Aomine, sorprendiendo a la recién despierta pareja. Kise creía que se habían salvado y no podía borrar su sonrisa mientras Kasamatsu se había puesto rojo como un tomate al verse descubierto en semejante situación.

— ¡Chicos! —Sonreía el rubio.

— Qué…Qué… ¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?! —Vociferaba el furioso y, por demás rojo, capitán.

— ¿Esta no es una isla desierta? —Preguntaba de pronto Kise al surgirle la duda.

— Jaja. No, que va. —Sonreía Momoi.

— Ah, bien que les gustaría. —Aomine sonreía pícaro.

— ¡¿Cómo llegaron aquí?! —Espetaba Yukio.

— Ah bueno, es que todo paso así... —Comenzaba a explicar Momoi. —Una cosa llevó a la otra…

************* FlashBack *************

Aomine había logrado zafarse de Momoi mientras Kagami corría por su vida, así ambos se encontraban corriendo por todo el aeropuerto con la pelirrosa y el peli celeste siguiéndolos. Por más que no fueran veloces como las "luces" de sus equipos, Momoi intuía donde se podían esconder los bastardos, mientras Kuroko se les aparecía cual fantasma para sacarlos de sus escondites. Tarde o temprano les cobrarían lo que le hicieron a Kise.

— ¡WAAAAHHH AUXILIO! —Gritaban ambos chicos, a todo pulmón, corriendo por los pasillos del aeropuerto.

— ¡NO KUROKO TEME, VAS A HACER VOLAR EL LUGAR EN MIL PEDAZOS! —Gritaba Kagami espantando a los pasajeros y la gente del lugar.

— No me importa… —El "Mini Goku" no iba a dar marcha atrás.

— ¡Waaahhh huyan todos, nos vamos a morir! —El pelirrojo espantaba a la gente generando un alboroto en el lugar.

De pronto todo era un caos y los oficiales ya tenían a los revoltosos en la mira.

— ¡Ven aquí Ahomineee! —La pelirrosa agitaba su puño en lo alto.

— ¡AUXILIO, ESTA LOCA ME QUIERE MATAR!

Los cuatro corrían por todo el lugar gritando y asustando a todos los presentes que perdían la calma de inmediato y, no era para menos, lo único que les faltaba era gritar "¡Bomba!" para acabar con el orden del lugar.

— ¡Acorrálenlos! —Ordenaba uno de los sujetos de seguridad ya habiendo visualizado a los culpables: la loca que quería matar al pobre chico de pelo azul y el pelirrojo que asustaba a los usuarios.

— ¡Waaahh! ¡Qué demonios! —Gritaba una sorprendida Momoi al ver como dos oficiales la habían inmovilizado.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Ayúdenme a sujetar a esta loca peligrosa! —Uno de ellos pedía refuerzos.

— ¡Suletenmeeee! —La pelirrosa se movía tanto que sin querer hizo que uno de los oficiales la tocara de más. — ¡Waahh! ¡Pervertido! ¡Me tocó! —Chillaba sonrojada cubriéndose los senos que el guardia, en medio del arrebato, había chocado sin querer.

— ¡¿QUEEEE?! —Aomine veía al guardia, sonrojado y nervioso, con mirada asesina. — ¡Te voy a matar degenerado acosador! —Con ese grito de guerra, el moreno se lanzaba a golpearlo.

.

.

— Tengo derecho a una llamada. —Exigía Momoi que se encontraba en una sala de detención junto a Aomine, Kagami y Kuroko que, si bien nadie lo habían visto hacer nada, las cámaras de seguridad lo delataron tomándose la malteada de una señora que, en medio del caos, dejó en el bar.

De manera que los cargos para Momoi, Aomine, Kagami y Kuroko eran: "resistencia a la autoridad"; "atentar contra un oficial de seguridad"; "generar disturbios en el aeropuerto" y "hurto", respectivamente.

— ¿A quién vas a llamar? —Preguntaba Kagami sin tener idea de quién podría hacer algo para sacarlos.

— A mi papá. —Decía la pelirrosa con una sonrisa confiada para luego salir del lugar e ir a hacia el teléfono que le facilitaron.

— ¡Uy, genial! —Aomine frotaba sus manos sonriendo entusiasmado. —No se instalen porque en unas horas salimos. —Avisaba igual de confiado, sorprendiendo a Kagami y ganando la mirada de nada de Kuroko.

El padre de la pelirrosa, si bien no tenía intuición, también manejaba mucha información y tenía importantes influencias. Apenas se enteró de que su hija y el vago de Aomine estaban en problemas, no dudó en llamar a un par de amigos abogados que en seguida pusieron en jaque al personal del aeropuerto. Ellos eran menores y, las pobres criaturas, habían sufrido el abuso policial de modo que reclamaban un pago por "daños y perjuicios". Ante el escándalo que podía significar para la empresa, los gerentes de la misma les regalaron pasajes a esa isla paradisíaca como recompensa y… Ahí estaban…

************* Fin FlashBack *************

— ¡Y aquí estamos! —Explicaba la sonriente Momoi ante la mirada aburrida e incrédula de Kise y Kasamatsu que seguía sonrojado por la situación en la que estaban. Sin embargo, agradecía haber obligado a Kise a que se ponga los pantalones al igual que él. La escusa de "Se te va a meter un bicho, Kise", lo había asustado lo suficiente para hacerle caso.

.

.

Después de un merecido baño y almuerzo, todos estaban en la playa. Kasamatsu y Kise veían el mar frente a ellos y todavía no podían creer todo lo que les pasó. Entre tantas cosas, sólo una los hacía sonrojar. Sin embargo, el encanto no duraba mucho pues en las orillas del mar Kagami, Aomine, Kuroko y Momoi jugaban entre ellos como niños, gritándose, tirándose arena, y corriéndose por toda la playa. Mientras, sentados sobre una manta Kise y Kasamatsu veían incrédulos al cuarteto dinámico.

— Senpai…Tú… —Empezó a hablar Kise ante la sorprendida mirada del pelinegro — ¿Me amas? —Terminó de decir mientras se giraba a verlo, teniéndolo más cerca.

Kasamatsu lo miró unos segundos como pensando en que decirle y sólo se le ocurrió una cosa.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, se aproximó y lo besó aferrando sus manos a su rostro.

— ¿Te respondí? —Pregunta Yukio apenas separándose unos centímetros.

El rubio sólo niega con la cabeza juguetón esperando una respuesta más convincente, haciendo que el capitán lo vuelva a besar pero esta vez con más entusiasmo.

— Claro que te amo, Ryouta. —Confesó sorprendiendo a Kise que se fundió en su pecho para abrazarlo y sentir que Yukio lo abrazaba también.

— Sé que no deberías estar aquí senpai pero…al fin y al cabo son vacaciones, ne.

— Pues creo que sí.

— Este año ya no te tengo en Kaijo así que…disfrutaremos de estas vacaciones… —Deseaba Kise sin separarse de su pecho.

— Si, pero con aquellos. —Decía Kasamatsu señalando con mirada aburrida como Momoi, Aomine y Kagami se lanzaban al mar, desesperados, pues Kuroko se había metido y no salía. Pero lo que no sabían era que el aludido estaba tras suyo tomando una malteada.

— ¡Waaahh! ¡Tetsu-ku yo te salvo! —Gritaba Momoi lanzándose al mar sin miedo alguno.

— ¡Kuroko temeeee! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —Buscaba Kagami arrojándose al mar.

— ¡Oi, Tetsu! ¡No te asustes, que ahí vamos a salvarte! —Aomine también se lanzaba a la búsqueda.

El aburrimiento de Kuroko no daba para más, siempre era lo mismo. Por otro lado Kise y Kasamatsu tampoco podían creer que fueran tan despistados de no girar a verlo a un par de metros atrás de ellos. Recién era el primer día, y no sabían que tanto tendrían de "vacaciones" con aquellos desquiciados.

— ¡Eso se puede arreglar! —Kise tomaba a Kasamatsu de la mano y comenzaba a correr con el desorientado capitán.

— ¡¿Adónde vamos?!

— ¡Jeje, hay un avión que sale en media hora! —Afirmaba con una resplandeciente sonrisa ante la mirada, por demás sorprendida, de Yukio.

— ¡Pe-Pero no tenemos pasajes! —Decía sin entender.

— Jeje, ¡Yo ya me metí una vez, senpai! ¡¿Qué podría pasar?!

— ¡KISEEEEEEE!

~ FIN ~

Otro fic dedicado a esta pareja que me tiene completamente enamorada. Mi nombre es Tsuyume y me despido pero no sin antes decirles:

¡Muchas gracias por leer! n_n /

Nota de la autora: Este capítulo está dedicado a la LOCA (Porque de verdad estás loca XD) que le gustan mis payasadas y, ésta en particular, la puso en "Favoritos" XD. **GRACIAS** **DeiUchiha!** n_n /


End file.
